Animal Instincts
by sakuraXkiss
Summary: Spike just can't keep his eyes off Oz and Oz in turn is curious. So what events will follow?


Animal Instincts

Disclaimer- I don't own Spike or Oz or any of the other Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters.

Pairing- Spike and Oz- if you don't like it don't read on.

* * *

Chapter one.

Spike couldn't help noticing how good he looked, with his tight jeans and…was that- surely not- a Sid Vicious t-shirt? '_This boy's got taste' _he thought admiringly.

'_And god, that hair, so natural, so…Oz!' _He stood for a while admiring the way it stuck up wherever it wanted yet still managed to look as if it was intended that way.

Spike laughed at where his train of thoughts were leading him, he unglued his eyes from the boy, pulled the collar of his duster up and moved to the next window.

After a while of staring through the window at each Scooby situated around books and magical symbols Spike made up his mind to pay them a visit. Things in there were looking a little dull and he was sure he could liven up the spirit.

'Get out Spike.' Buffy said without turning around. Her back was to the door as she was sitting on the counter hunched over a picture of a familiar looking symbol with Willow.

Xander was behind the counter looking through some documents and Oz was sat on the stairs researching through a stack of books. He was sat apart from the rest of the group, Spike liked this; he didn't like to think of Oz as part of the vampire fighting-demon killing-evil destroying Scooby team.

'_Besides, Oz himself has a bit of evil in him'_ Spike thought with a smile. He strolled over to the stairs and gave him a sly wink that no-one else could see. Oz looked startled, puzzled even, but he quickly hid it and moved over on the stairs so that Spike could sit down.

He seated himself on the step above Oz and picked up one of the books to flick through while secretly taking glances at the step below him.

"What brings us the pleasure of your company?" Xander asked from his corner behind the counter.

"Just thought I'd pop in and help out a bit is all. Can't a man even do that nowadays?"

"You're hardly a man though are you?" Oz said in his thoughtful way. Spike replied quietly, just for Oz's ears.

"Neither are you really pet. I mean, you are part beast after all." Oz looked as if he was about to object but Spike cut in and continued in his low murmur.

"Don't think I can't smell the _animal_ inside you. I can. It's tearing at you." Spike gently put his hand over Oz's quick, beating heart "Here. It's clawing to get out and it will, love. Just give it time."

Oz had gone white and as Spike pulled his hand away he could feel his heart slowing down again. He looked away from Spike to Willow and the others and then to the floor.

Oz hadn't realised his hands were held tight in fists so that his knuckles were going white, but Spike did, and he took hold of one, making sure none of the others were looking. He slowly opened out the hand and traced his fingers over Oz's.

"Let's go somewhere quieter" he whispered, standing up and dropping Oz's hand. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes nonchalantly, whispered for Oz to meet him at his place at 12 and walked out explaining to an infuriated Buffy that the symbol they were looking at was a kid's graffiti tag, nothing to worry about, and certainly nothing magical.

Oz said nothing for the rest of the night, he was thinking about what had happened and what had been said, but nobody noticed- they were too busy trying to find out if Spike's passing comment had been true and Oz didn't speak much anyway.

When eleven thirty came and the other three started putting books back on the shelf and tidying the magic shop Oz found he was suddenly looking forward to the next unknown hours, his heart was starting to beat fast again and he had no idea why he was so nervous already.

When Willow offered him a ride home Oz refused, saying he was staying over at a relative's house and it was quicker to walk. Willow was suspicious but she let it go and Oz began his walk to the cemetery with no idea why he was going.

However, as he neared the crypt he began to feel his doubt disappear, his mind was telling him '_no, go back you idiot!'_ but his heart told him to ignore it. So he did.

When Oz opened the door and walked down the stone steps Spike jumped up looking relieved. He put on a falsely casual voice and sad- "Hey, the niblet's here."

"Cut the crap." Oz said bluntly, pulling out a wooden stake and holding it up.

"Daniel. Put that thing down."

Maybe it was the shock of being addressed by his first name, especially from Spike as he didn't even think he knew his name, but whatever it was he put the stake down and moved further into the depths of Spike's current 'home'.

"So you only came here to stake me?"

"No, I came here to find out what you're up to. If I need to stake you I will."

"Is that why you're now weaponless? Come on, don't play games with me- I felt your heart beat, the way it pulsed so…so alive when I was near you. And that was before I touched you."

He neared Oz who stepped back, nearer to the door. "See? I can hear your heart racing and I know you can feel it. You yearn for me." The glee in Spike's voice was very uncharacteristic as was the faltering uncertainty in Oz's voice.

"I…I've never liked a guy before. I'm not gay." It made a change from his usual relaxed, calm speech and was certainly something Spike had never thought he hear from him. He chuckled.

"Forget the labels love. We're just like everyone else but more open-minded about things that's all. Nothing right, nothing wrong, just your own sexual preferences. Oh you are a treat my boy." He concluded as he noticed Oz's face, still unsure-brows furrowed and mouth in a slight frown.

He moved forward again, half expecting Oz to make another step away but he was surprised to find Oz moving towards him too until they were close enough to touch. And they did.

Oz moved his hand up to Spike's cheek, stroking him gently; Spike placed his hand on Oz's waist drawing him in even closer so that their whole bodies were touching.

Toe to toe, hip to hip, lips to lips. Oz felt a tingle pass through his body as Spike kissed him- he forgot about Giles and Buffy and Xander and the Scooby gang. He forgot about Willow. The only thing in that moment of time that mattered was Spike.

Spike pulled away and whispered "Wait. This isn't a sight for Sid." That mischievous grin had taken root on his face again as he pulled Oz's top off over his head and threw it on the floor face down. The t-shirt was followed by the rest of Spike and Oz's clothes as the two fell onto the bed kissing each other.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading, please review as it's my first Buffy fanfic. Sorry if they're out of character or anything.


End file.
